New Kids Part 2
by Tears on the Black Rose
Summary: Kira and Kish are part of the gang now but during school one day something strang happens with Kira.


Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy raced down the street and found Odd and Kish sitting in the waiting room. Odd stood up and went to his friends.

"She was hurt pretty bad. That's Kira's Brother Kish over there" Odd said.

"Hurt but how?" Yumi asked.

Kish stood up and walked over to the group of people. "We had been stuck in Lyoko for four years the longer we stayed in the virtual world the more real it became."

"Kish?" Aelita looked intently at the boys' face.

"Yea it's me Aelita."

"Oh My Goodness!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Its been how long?"

"Four years, with no one to stimulate your memory you forgot."

"What? You were real once?" Jeremy asked/

"Yea, Aelita was one of our gang four years ago." Kish told them.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Yumi started, "When I started going here I remember, I saw you but then one day you and your friends went missing."

A doctor came over and took Kish aside after a brief discussion Kish came over and told us of his sisters condition.

"The doc says she was hurt pretty bad but she should be able to leave in a day or two."

Every one followed Kish to the room where his sister was.

"Hey Kish...Aelita?! Is that you?" Kira sat up but winced with pain.

"You need to be more careful with yourself. I don't like seeing you in the hospital." Aelita said as she sat down next to the bed.

"Who are these guys?"

"Oh, this is Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich. They're my friends." Aelita turned to the gang. "What can we do? They are my friends too, I have to help them."

"Well Kish can stay with us, We have an extra bed. Yumi could Kira stay with you two?"

"I'll have to check but I'm sure she can. Now all that's left is signing them up for our classes."

Saturday

Over the next two days the gang would talk to the principal and arrange so that Kish and Kira would be in their classes. Odd and Kish spent most of their time at the hospital getting better aquatinted with each other and Kira.

Monday

Finally Kira was out of the hospital only bearing a bandage on her arm and a x shaped scar on her cheek. Kish had previously gotten his schedule so he went to pick her up and bring her to class.

After arriving to science class late every one started at the 'new kids' as they sat down. Aelita sat in between Jeremy and Yumi, across the isle Ulrich was sitting next to an empty chair where Kish ended up sitting. Behind Kish and Ulrich Kira sat down next to Odd. After 80 long agonizing minuets the class was over. The gang had grown larger in a matter of days and the large group of friends went to study hall, Although a time for studying, none of the students ever did so. Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Kish, odd, and Kira all sat together in a group on the floor in the corner of the room while other students talked and gossiped around the room. Sissi then walked by, Kira looked intently at her back as she passed.

"Who is that girl?" She asked Odd.

"Oh her? She's a nobody. I'd just stay away from her."

"OK," She smiled at Odd and he blushed.

"Hey uh, do you wanna go take a walk?" Odd asked Kira as he scratched his head.

"Sure"

Odd stood up and helped Kira get up too. She fixed her shirt and followed Odd out of the room.

"So how's your arm?" he asked as he looked at her wrapped up arm.

"OK I guess the doctor says I can take the bandage off in a week."

"Cool. Um, doesn't the scar brother you?"

"What the one on my face? No not at all, I think it looks kind of cool. Why does it bother you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"No not at all!" Odd said trying not to sound offensive.

"Good cause if it did I wouldn't care!" she stuck her tongue out and started to giggle. Odd Laughed too.

The Day progressed and it was finally lunchtime. The gang sat down at their normal table. As they all talked and chatted Odd noticed a sign hanging on the wall behind Kira. It was r reminder of the dance on Friday.

"Hey Kira?"

"Yea Odd?" She twirled a ponytail around her finger.

"Ya know the dance on Friday?"

"Yea"

He started to blush." I wanted to know if you wanted to..."

"Well looky here!" Sissi walked up behind Kira. "Why is it that all the new kids hang out with you?"

"Excuse me we are trying to have a conver-sa-tion..." Kira stopped talking when she saw Sissi.

"So the Twin freaks return." Sissi sneered.

"You!" Kira stood up her fists clenched at her sides.

"Not again! Odd stop her!" Kish said from across the table.

"What?" Odd said confusingly.

"Grab her arm and stop her." Kish told him.

Odd reached for Kira's hand but as he did he noticed that something was glowing inside her fists. Sissi started to back up and just before Kira took a swing Odd grabbed her hand. Kira's hand stopped glowing as Kira looked at him. She looked back and glared at Sissi.

"You're even freakier than before!" Sissi, freaked out, walked away. After watching her leave Kira turned around but instead of a glare she had a big smile on her face. Kish was sitting with his face in his hands. And everyone else including Odd sat there completely clueless to what had just happened.

"So Odd, you were saying?"

Odd was confused he stared blankly at her. Her hand still in his.

"Earth to Odd! Are you OK?" She asked.

He was snapped back to reality. Realizing he was still holding her hand he blushed and let it go. "Um, Yea. Do you um... want to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure! I'll be right back." She got up and let the table. The whole gang stared at Kish.

"What just happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea what was that about." Yumi added.

"Well I guess I have to tell you now. Kira is Different, always has always will be. When we were born she got a special 'gift' my parents called it. She can control raw energy and ether use it for good of if she gets angry she can do some real damage. Being in Lyoko only made her stronger. She learned to manipulate the worlds and areas. Odd did you notice that when she was in the scanner she was still in the same outfit?"

"Now that you mention it I do remember it."

"She can bring bits and pieces of Lyoko back with her every time. Occasionally I read her diary so I know if she is mad of if she is up to something."

But why was she getting pissed at Sissi?" Ulrich asked.

"Well Sissi used to be Kira's friend but when she found out about Kira's ability she tortured Kira mentally and then she would have people beat her up and if Kira once tried to fight back Sissi threatened to tell the whole school Kira's secret. After a while Kira started to get depressed and tried to kill her self. If you ever look at her wrists she has multiple scars from where she cut her self." Everyone was silent. "Now you guys have to act like you don't know once she gets to know you better she'll come around and tell you herself."

"I guess I don't have to tell you know." Kira walked up behind Kish. "SO I guess I can tell you all that I'm gonna get your stuff from Lyoko."

"Our stuff?" Aelita asked.

"Yea your cloths and powers."

"Powers? You can do that?"

"Yup I thought we could all go to Lyoko sometime this week so then we can get it."

"OK sounds cool!" Odd said enthusiastically. Kira smiled at him.

"So your not mad at me sis?" Kish asked.

"Na I would have told them eventually."


End file.
